


Quiet In The Library

by BellaVix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Library Sex, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaVix/pseuds/BellaVix





	

James had asked them all to watch Snape, he was sure the Slytherin was up to dodgy stuff and wanted to protect “his girl”. So when Sirius, who was only in the Library to pester Remus really, spied said boy slinking into the Restricted Section, he decided investigating that would be a much more fun activity. 

“Come on, it’s for James, we’re his best friends, it’s our dutyyyy” he moaned, pulling at Remus’ sleeve. Remus sighed and shut his book knowing he was going to get no peace if he didn’t follow, though he knew full well Sirius’ eagerness was less for duty and more for hexing. He let himself be pulled over to the far bookshelves round which Sirius promptly peered, Remus just pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable -

“What are you looking at Black?!”

“Just checking what books I need to save from being covered in grease, Snivellus!”

“I didn’t think you even knew what books are, Black!”

“Yeah, well I -” 

It was at this point that Remus dragged Sirius away dragged him away from this overplayed scene. “Very subtle spy work there” he mocked.

Sirius huffed. “Well at least I leapt into action” he replied leaping into a superhero pose. Remus knew it had been a bad idea to let him read his comics. “But you’re right, subtlety is key, what this calls for is… the Invisible Man!” he exclaimed, striking a heroic hands on hips pose. “I’ll go get the cloak whilst you stand guard” he added quietly, winking before dashing off to the Gryffindor Tower.

Remus couldn’t help but laugh at his impulsive, dramatic boyfriend but immediately settled back down at the table to resume reading his book. When Sirius returned in what felt like only five minutes he didn’t even look up from his page but smiled down into it awaiting the moaning that was sure to come.

“Moonyyyy”

“You should have been the guard dog” he deapanned. 

“Cute” Sirius quipped pulling Remus up and into a hidden alcove of shelves and whipping James’ Invisibilty Cloak out. He threw it up in a flamboyant fashion and pulled Remus in close as it draped over them both. “You know, I think we’re getting a little big for this cloak now” Sirius whispered, leering up at the taller boy, “We’ll have to stick real close” he added flirtatiously grabbing Remus’s arse. 

Remus smirked down well accustomed to this routine, “Honestly you’re like a dog in heat.”

“What can I say Moons, you’re hot” Sirius smirked back watching the usual blush form across the boy’s scarred face. Sirius could never get enough of seeing the usually composed calm Marauder flushed and stumbling because of him and could never resist upping the ante. He moved his hands up to the boy’s hips and planted a kiss on his lips whispering “so hot” teasingly into them, feeling Remus shudder he deepened the kiss until the boy put his arms around his neck and relaxed into it. Mouths parted, eyes closed and tongues danced over each other. Suddently Remus grabbed Sirius’ shoulder length hair, tilting his head further up, in return Sirius zestfully grabbed Remus’ arse again shoving ther growing erections together. He moaned again, this time with pleasure and fumbled to release them both from their pants. Remus hungrily pushed Sirius back against the bookshelf, almost tripping over the trousers now around his ankles as he did, and sending several books falling down onto their heads. Remus’ hand instinctively shot to stroke Sirius’ head whilst Sirius steadied him and they both chuckled into each others mouths, warm breath tickling their lips and eyes glinting. 

“What is going on over there!?” they heard Madam Pince call from the other side of the Library.

Eyes still locked onto Remus’ amber eyes, Sirius bit the boy’s lower lip and grabbed the boy’s bulge causing him to buckle and slam his hands onto the bookshelf in front of him sending more books flying.

“Peeves! If that’s you again…”, the sound of Madam Pince’s heels were rapidly approaching now. She rounded the corner, her eyes furiously scanning the aisle up, down and beyond like a vulture searching for carrion. Remus swiftly clamped his hand over his impertinent boyfriend’s mouth, Sirius did likewise but continued to play with Remus with his other hand watching with great glee as the prefect struggled to stay still and silent. Seeing nothing thanks to the Invisibility Cloak, Pince huffed and began levitating the books back up to their correct positions cursing Peeves under her breath. Remus gestured with his eyes for them to sneak out, Sirius nodded and in unison they carefully squatted down to do their trousers back up before crab-walking out of the aisle, narrowly avoiding the soaring books. As they rounded the corner Sirius couldn’t help but cast a sneaky jinx sending all the books cascading back down upon Pince.

“PEEVES!” she bellowed, fists clenched, white with rage. 

Remus grabbed hold of Sirius’ shirt and marched them both hastily out of the Library. Once on the otherside of the doors and free of Pince’s potential scoldings, Sirius whipped off the cloak and doubled over laughing. When he looked up Remus had adopted a stern countenance. “Aww but Moony, I -”. Remus dropped his act and grinned as he launched himself at Sirius who barked out another laugh as he bounded away. They chased each other all the way back to the Gryffindor Tower and up the stairs to their dormitory before collapsing in a tangled breathless mess on top of Sirius’ bed, casting the cloak towards James’ bed next to them oblivious to the owner lazed across it, parchment in hand.

“Oi” James yelled, gaining their attention.

“Oh sorry mate, didn’t spot you there, and I nicked it to go Snape snooping” Sirius explained blithely.

“Oh, so what d'ya find out? He’s neck deep in the Dark Arts right, right?” quizzed James, sitting up swiftly.

“Erm…” the two boys shuffled uncomfortably, glancing at each other.

“Oh for Merlin’s sake, you got ‘distracted’ again didn’t you?” James sighed.

“Well at least you always know what we’re up to” Sirius grinned before turning round to pin Remus to the bed and finish what he started.

FIN


End file.
